


Ведь вместо нас всегда возвращается кто-то другой

by Evilfairy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: Хэнк попадает в больницу, а Коннор переживает за него.





	Ведь вместо нас всегда возвращается кто-то другой

Это происходит неожиданно. Неожиданно – потому что они, ну, не ожидают подобного. Не ожидают и не готовы. У подозреваемого есть пистолет, о котором никто не подумал. Подозреваемый стреляет, и Коннор не успевает отреагировать. Пуля предназначается Хэнку.   
  
Глупо было бы говорить, что он не помнит, что было дальше. У него идеальная память. Он помнит, как подозреваемого перехватили, как выбили пистолет из его рук. Помнил, как зажимал рану и ждал скорую помощь. Хэнк кривился от боли, ругался как мог, но Коннор видел, как медленно силы покидают его. И в тот момент Коннор вспомнил о Маркусе.   
  
Тот говорил, что люди – очень хрупкие машины. Раз, и сломаются. Не надо даже особых усилий для этого прикладывать. Маркус говорил с горечью и легкой завистью:  
  
— Береги своего человека.  
  
— Безопасная и комфортная жизнь лейтенанта – одна из моих приоритетных задач, — ответил тогда Коннор. Маркус обозначил улыбку, приподняв уголки губ вверх.   
  
— Если тебе так легче это понимать, то да.   
  
И теперь, мягко говоря, Коннор со своей задачей не справился. В кабину скорой помощи его не пустили:  
  
— Только для родственников.  
  
И Коннор отступил. Он определенно не мог быть Хэнку родственником, он был андроидом, что исключало подобную возможность. Но это не означало, что он не волновался и не хотел поехать с ними, убедиться, что Хэнк в порядке. Но ему не было позволено.   
  
Коннор поехал домой к Хэнку, где их ждал голодный Сумо. Его надо было покормить. Его надо было выгуливать. Кто позаботится о Сумо, если не Коннор? Надо сосредоточиться на этом, на чем же еще? Хэнк сильный, люди умеют чинить и андроидов, и людей.   
  
***  
  
Коннор… нервничал. Ему тяжело было разобраться во всех этих чувствах, он в них буквально задыхался. Они порой становились невыносимо сильными, раздирающими. Было непонятно, как люди умудряются с ними жить.   
  
Его не пустили навестить Хэнка. «Только члены семьи», да-да. Не андроиды, набившиеся в напарники, не глупые дурацкие андроиды, которые не умеют вовремя реагировать на опасную ситуацию. Определенно нет.   
  
Коннор винил себя. Он должен был действовать быстрее, он должен был просчитать все наперед. Почему же он не сделал этого? Повел себя как… человек. Эта мысль раздражала, билась в его голове, носилась ярким жестоким импульсом.  
  
— Я виноват? — спросил Коннор, садясь рядом с Сумо. Пес ему не ответил, только положил голову на колени и тяжело мудро вздохнул. Коннор зарылся пальцами в мягкую шерсть и прикрыл глаза.   
  
Сумо мерно спокойно дышал, грел бок своим большим теплым телом. И это расслабляло. Дарило покой, выгоняло тревожные мысли прочь.   
  
— Лейтенант будет в порядке, — прошептал Коннор, утыкаясь лицом в мягкую шерсть Сумо. — Он будет в порядке и не бросит нас.   
  
Сумо лизнул его пальцы.   
  
***  
  
Его неожиданно пустили в палату, хотя он собирался ходить каждый день и надоедать персоналу. Он обязан был знать и собирался переупрямить всех на свете. Но его пустили без лишних разговоров.   
  
Коннор осторожно зашел внутрь и замер, глядя на полулежащего в кровати Хэнка. Тот выглядел хуже, чем обычно, но он был жив и умирать явно не собирался. Коннор ощутил, как радость расползается по всему его телу, делает слабым, беспомощным и… ему стало так хорошо.   
  
— А! Вот и ты! — Хэнк заметил его и приподнялся, чтобы сидеть удобнее. — Да проходи ты, не стой столбом! А то они придумали, не пускать моего напарника! Усыновить тебя, что ли… — он хрипло засмеялся, и этот звук показался Коннору самым лучшим на свете.   
  
«Напарник» словно укутало теплом, сердце забилось чаще. То, что у него было вместе сердца… То, что сейчас почти болело.   
  
— Я должен извиниться, — сказал Коннор, занимая кресло рядом с кроватью. — За то, что не закрыл вас и не защитил от опасности, как должен был.  
  
Хэнк уставился на него. Под его взглядом Коннор всегда чувствовал себя ужасно нелепым, бесполезным и никчемным. Хэнк смотрел на него с легким раздражением и чем-то еще, что Коннор проанализировать не мог.  
  
Упавшая между ними тишина сгустилась. Не захочет извинять, конечно, нет. С чего бы ему? Это из-за Коннора он в больнице. Это Коннор подверг его жизнь опасности.   
  
— Только андроида с чрезмерным чувством вины мне еще не хватало, — наконец буркнул Хэнк и протянул руку. Коннор осторожно коснулся его ладони своей, почувствовал, как крепко Хэнк сжал его пальцы. — Послушай, сынок. Не думай, что я бы позволил тебе подвергать свою жизнь опасности. Меня починят, куда им от этого деться. А тебя никто чинить не будет, Киберлайф от тебя не в восторге, ты должен сам это понимать.  
  
Коннор это понимал. И несмотря на то, что Киберлайф вроде как обязали предоставлять андроидам техническую помощь, делалось это крайне неохотно. Киберлайф несла громадные убытки, тратиться еще и на техобслуживание им явно не хотелось. Тратиться на ремонт мятежного RK-800 они бы точно не стали.   
  
— Они бы прислали вам новую модель, — упрямо ответил Коннор.   
  
— И это был бы не ты. Вместо нас всегда возвращается кто-то другой. Хватит этого, мальчик. Живи.   
  
— Я даже не настоящий человек! — это было последним его аргументом, тем, что держало его мысли в одном ряду, не давая хаотично разметаться.   
  
— Чтобы я этого больше не слышал! — рявкнул на него в ответ Хэнк. — Клянусь пивом, Коннор, если ты попробуешь подвергнуть свою жизнь опасности, я сделаю все, чтобы тебя убрали из полиции.   
  
Коннор открывает рот, но ему нечего сказать. Он ошеломлен словами Хэнка, метафорически сбит с ног его напором. Его пальцы все еще в теплых руках Хэнка, и это держит его в реальности, это приводит его в чувства.   
  
— Я просто… волнуюсь за вас, — тихо сказал он, прижимая вторую руку к груди, там, где должно быть сердце.   
  
— Добро пожаловать к людям, — ухмыльнулся Хэнк и крякнул, чуть сползая. — Мы вечно волнуемся за тех, кто нам дорог, совершаем для них и ради них глупые поступки, а потом пытаемся жить дальше.   
  
— Мне… мне нравится.  
  
— Это хорошо. А теперь расскажи мне, как там Сумо? Скучает по мне? Ты его кормишь?..   
  
Коннор улыбнулся. Внутри него все сжималось от… счастья? Да, наверное, люди называли это счастьем. 


End file.
